


As We Ride

by benughdict



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Loss of Virginity, hholy shit....., so! much! plot!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6180700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benughdict/pseuds/benughdict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your relationship with this man was always ever so innocent, yet times do change. You didn't expect that the bench of a train compartment would be your first time- especially with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As We Ride

**Author's Note:**

> lmao !!!!!! idk why but this fic ended up having more plot than porn, but you can work around it if need be. hopefully it'll get y'all off- it's set in the 1920's-1930's... somewhere around there. i wouldn't say it's exactly inspired by parade's end..................... but maybe it is.

It smelled rather dusty in the old train compartment. Miles of trees stretched on and on outside the window, seeming ever so endless. A squeak of a door to the next train car was just simple background noise as the silence of the room filled their ears. Just two of them, alone in one meek, little room.

“Do you have any clue of how much time is left?” The younger of the two asked. She was usually quiet timid around this man, but she’d been sitting in this train long enough to realize how desperate she’d become. “I’m getting rather famished.”

The man only lifted a brow and glanced at his pocket watch. They’d been traveling for hours now, but only the man in charge knew how much longer they still had. “Well, it’s half-past the usual dinner hour. I would assume it would not take more than a few hours.” He huffed. “Yet, still, I’d rather we be there by now.”

Everyone on board the train had hoped their destination were to arrive soon. Well, almost everyone. The young woman enjoyed the company of the fine man who sat in front of her. She had known him for what felt like forever, which was only a good seven years or so. He was a wonderful friend to her father, a rather wealthy entrepreneur whose company was traveling at that very moment to their next destination in an abundant city three towns over.

They had always gotten along, even at the worst of times. When her father threatened to have him sacked, she was there for him. When her father threatened to send her off to live with her distant relatives, he was there for her. It was such a blossoming friendship, but she had grown into a mature woman, and that complicated some things. At one point, her father assumed that they had been attending to very private matters between one and the other, which was a wrongfully chosen accusation. He never completely got over the fact that he was wrong in thinking that his daughter was sleeping with one of his best mates, but he knew that the two were more than merry on their own time.

Her father valued her ever so greatly, which is why he entrusted his most loyal companion to look over her as they journeyed far from home. He was only told to look after her during the trip in the measly train car, nothing else. The other man had rather crucial business to attend to that took up the whole ride, which is why she wasn’t accompanying him. He wanted her to stay out of his business matters, for she was known to tamper with things that weren’t her own to toy with.

She sighed, a loose curl bouncing daintily against her forehead. “It’s starting to get dark, I see. How will you continue to read?”

He looked up from his newspaper, eyes boring unto her own. “Well, I don’t have a candle or lantern with me, so I suppose I just wouldn’t.”

She huffed. “That’s exactly why I was asking.”

Sometimes these situations also occurred. Irritation, annoyance, sharp and quick outbursts. It tends to happen to those who have a somewhat significant age difference, no matter how close they are as people. This friendship was bound on trust and loyalty as long-time partners acquainted with the same man. It was almost unheard of in that period of time that this relationship could go without a trace of romantic ties leading back to their bond. However, they seemed to prove everyone wrong… or so they thought.

More time had passed as the sky grew darker with wisps of clouds dangling amongst the moonlight. Quietness loomed about the compartment, the only sound being the clattering of the train against the tracks and footsteps vaguely making its way to their ears.

The door quickly slid open not even seconds later by the hand of none other than her father. He stood there, a stream of sweat lining his brow and a few modest packages keeping his hands heavy.

“Ah, yes. All in order,” he huffed. “I had just wanted to check in with you two, but it seems that all is well.”

The younger man grunted. “Nothing scandalous is occurring in here, Mr. Cromswell. Just take that into mind.” Parallel to him, the young woman shifted at him a glance.

Mr. Cromswell sighed, stepping further into the train car. “Of course I believe you, Benedict. Though I can never be too careful, truly. Things like that have occurred more than once in my line of work.”

“Yes, sir, but I am a grown man.” Benedict spoke steadily. “I know of my boundaries and whereabouts. So, thank you for checking in on us- and Godspeed.”

The eyes practically bulged out of Cromswell’s head. This exchange was quite the show for the younger woman, who in turn giggled at the remark- which earned her a smirk from Benedict.

Cromswell turned to his daughter. “This isn’t comical, young lady. I expect you to respect your father.” His stern, gruff voice surprisingly did nothing to scare her. Benedict’s control of the situation kept her calm; it made her feel safe and comfortable. Benedict, on the other hand, felt rather riled up about demonstrating his quick wit in front of his younger comrade.

“And you,” Cromswell began, swerving to meet Benedict’s eye. “I expect all the more from you. Don’t you dare speak at me in that fashion unless directly ordered to- do you understand?”

This took Benedict by surprise. Of course, it should have been clearer that his superior would be the most protective around his daughter. “Why yes, of course, sir. Please, don’t worry about us, she’s safe.”

The frown on Cromswell’s face spoke louder than words could. “Good.” He stated, and turned to leave, slamming the cabin door behind him.

“My god!” The young woman nearly shouted. “That was brilliant!”

Benedict smiled, somewhat proud. “Oh, I didn’t really… do too much.”

“Oh, no no no-“ she interjected. “-no one has ever spoken to my father this way. Not even... well, me!”

There was something about her that he now noticed. The glimmer in her eyes, how bright her features were. He was caught off guard, for he never looked at her this way before.

His eyes widened. He now realized why Cromswell believed them to be together in the most intimate of ways. Because it was entirely plausible! And oh, how it was possible. Benedict’s heart began to race at the thought- his mind trying to push away the sudden, sinful thought.

“Something on your mind?” She asked. It seemed as though he was physically reacting to the thoughts plaguing his head. Not in the most obvious of ways but it looked as if his eyes were to roll back inside of his skull at any given second.

He snapped out of it, finally ridding himself of everything he seemed to push away. It was absurd- he never knew that he was keeping these thoughts at bay. Christ, if Cromswell somehow knew, he’d be sacked! It’s a true wonder to think that he never let these thoughts sink in, and only for her.

And, as if by some string of bad luck, he just began to notice her attire. Her dress, cut low at the breasts and at mid-thigh, did nothing to help keep the impurity at bay. The silkiness of the material glinted off the wisps of moonlight- oh how soft it must be against her skin. Her hair, he pondered, must be as smooth as her ample bottom, plentiful and most likely soft at the touch.

Yet again, in the seven years of knowing this woman, he’d never had an impure thought impede his mind until now. Though, it definitely wasn’t the same for her.

She would be considered a deceiving wench if she were to say that her eye wasn’t on Benedict for a few years now. It was her nineteenth birthday three months prior, so it couldn’t have been too wrong, right? Oh, how she dreamed of this man, this friend. She wanted more than that. She wanted his touch, his fervor. She wanted him to leave his mark, branded over every inch of her body, wanting him to let everyone know that she was his and his alone. The impurity of it all was sinful, oh so horrid, but she couldn’t help it. She was like a raging animal in need of her fix. And all she wanted was for him to take her, to be her first. To deflower her, defile her in every way possible. But, of course, she couldn’t let this be known to anyone but herself. Not even him.

“Erm,” his eyes quite obviously traveled up from the seam of her breasts. “Not a thing.”

This was the first thing she noticed. He’d never looked at her breasts before, and it should have been expected at some point in time. Most older men had with her. It was just something they did, however wrong it was. But he was the most obscure man she had ever met. Was this some sort of signal? She’d be damned if she hadn’t hoped it was.

It was at this point when she hadn’t realized her legs were uncrossed, much thanks to the help of Benedict’s involuntary roving eyes. He seemed to be in quite a literal trance- not knowing that his sight was wandering.

“Benedict,” she whispered, her eyebrows drawn in surprise, crossing her legs quickly. “What are you doing?”

He swallowed. “I’m not.”

“Not what?” She asked, her hands gripping the edge of her dress.

Benedict only shook his head, not able to form words.

Neither of them knew what to say. Neither of them knew what to do! It was incredibly dense, the tension so thick it could be sliced with some sort of thick butcher’s knife.

His head turned towards the window, shrouded in darkness as the sun now completely retired for this day. The moon was bright amongst the sky, the only available light in the dim little train car. His mind was racing- he couldn’t stop the impure scenes coming forth. The man felt so scatterbrained- he’d never been so succumbed with a woman before, and he had plenty of experience. Except, never with someone he knew very well. Never with someone had he truly loved.

Love had many rules and boundaries, though, hadn’t it? There was protective love, which is shared with family. The love for companions, compassion for longtime friends. Then, there was true love. Emotionally romantic outbursts of affection… for a lover. 

Benedict was left to ponder. Was that something she would ever be?

She began to whimper. “This is indecent.” Her breath was ghostly, fear trembling on her lips. What was she to do? She now knew his intentions, intentions which were everything she ever wanted from this man, but now, she was scared. What if her father found out? He’d have Benedict sacked- he’d have her thrown out! Oh god, what was she to-

“Oh, no, please don’t be frightened,” Benedict had rushed to her side within the car, his sudden closeness almost overbearing. “Please, it’s all alright.”

His voice cracked. This was real now, truly, absolutely real. And to think, they’d up and denied it in front of the man who seemed to be right. He wanted to hold her, to show her that everything was indeed alright, that everything would be just fine. And so he did.

His ghostly touch along her arms sent shivers up her spine. This wasn’t what she thought his hands would feel like amongst her skin for the first time. She assumed that he would be warm, that they would be jovial and carefree. Then again, he wasn’t initiating love filled gestures; he was trying to protect her. To show her he cared.

He slid his rather immense hands further up her arms, one resting at her back. His fingertips were blunt, hands like an artist. She leaned onto his chest, his coat discarded merely moments before.

Being this close to him made her feel odd. She felt loved and comforted, but warmer than necessary. Heat pooled at the bottom of her stomach. “Oh,” she whispered aloud. 

“What is it-” he spoke softly. “-darling girl?”

She looked up at him. Never in her life had she been called such as that, not even from her own father. God, she couldn’t take it any longer.

Her small mewl caught him off guard. She took her hands in his, eyes wide open, staring into his beautiful, encapsulating pair. “Please, please…”

His mouth opened the slightest bit. He licked his gorgeous lips. “Yes?”

“Love me. Make love to me. Make me-“ she huffed. “-yours.”

That one plea. That one request. Dear god, it was as if his insides were lit on fire.

Her eyes closed, waiting for something, anything. She looked darling like this. Her anticipation kept him on the brink of outburst. He wanted nothing more than to give her this, give her his love, anything.

Those lips were so inviting. Plump and red, bitten roughly out of her nervousness. Absolutely gorgeous. He leaned forward, slowly, slowly, and caught her lips with his.

Contact. It felt so deliciously enticing. Her lips were supple and sweet, exactly as he thought they would be. How could he never have thought of her in this way before? Just thinking about how young she was and how he would be her very first sent a rush of arousal through his entire body.

He removed his hands from hers, placing them atop her bare shoulders. The dress she wore dipped from below her shoulder blades and rounded just above her breasts, giving him tantalizing options as to where his hands could be placed.

Benedict parted from her lips, eyes opening to see her nearly ravished just from that. It was the most endearing yet arousing thing he had ever seen. “My sweet, do you want me to remove your dress?”

She nodded, clearly unable to speak. It seemed that she was completely speechless for numerous times that night.

His hands moved to the top of her back, arms around her neck to untie the lace which held the covering together. Once he was done, the dress fell and there she sat, without a proper corset and skin flushed in stimulation.

He gasped, softly marveling at her beauty. “Oh you- you naughty, naughty girl.”

Her eyes opened, pupils dilated.

“No corset. Almost as if,” he breathed. “You were expecting this.”

She let out a breath and set a hand atop her breasts, much to Benedict’s liking. Despite lacking a corset, she was still covered with a laced holder. “Didn’t want it on today.”

He smiled, wishing they had done this sooner. She was absolutely marvelous- and he just had to have her.

“I want to see you. Bare.” He was soft to her, this pure delicacy. Yet, he wished it weren’t as dark in the car as it were. He wanted to see all of her flesh and glory.

“My- my breasts.” She huffed, reaching around to unclasp the metal hinge that kept him from his wondrous prize.

The contraption fell from her shoulders with a mere swipe of his hand. And how absolutely fucking gorgeous she was. Just perfect for him- neither too big nor small. A delicious bounty sat in front of him, waiting to be relished with attention from his hands and mouth.

He moaned, dipping forward and cupping her breasts in his large, warm palms. “Look at you,” he whispered. “This is what I’ve been missing.”

A shiver dipped through her body. How absolutely impure, she thought. So sinful, his touch. Only she had ever caressed her breasts in such a way as this. Ironically, he was the thought running through her mind during those times.

He couldn’t keep quiet nor still. Adrenaline pulsed through his veins, his actions taking course to the pure impishness he felt an impulse to attempt. Lower he went, his forehead resting atop the swell of her breasts, the scent of which consuming him whole. “I would rest here forever if I could.”

Her hand carded through his hair at the back of his head, giving her an anchor to which the pleasure he derived. “I’d let you.”

Benedict smiled, nose buried into her skin, mouth parted against her chest. He hadn’t a clue where to begin- every choice was so delectable. His fingers swirled around her right breast, pinching her nipple and provoking a yelp from her throat. He flattened his tongue against it, swirling and biting.

“Ooh,” she moaned, throwing her head back. It felt so damn good, perfectly pictured right below her. His sloppy, auburn curls brushed against her collarbone, reminding her of how sensitive these movements made her feel.

He pulled upwards to her eye level, his other hand now playing with her left breast. “I bet you taste even better than you feel, darling girl.”

Taste? She wasn’t exactly sure of what he meant, but it didn’t fail in drenching her panties even more.

The man ruffled her dress upwards, signaling that his intentions required a blank canvas. Her bare, naked flesh. Oh god… he wanted to taste her cunt.

Without realizing, she squeaked with comprehension, causing him to raise an eyebrow. “Er, I- oh.”

“What is it, my girl?”

She swallowed. “How would you…” her voice quavered at his ravenous expression. “How would you taste me?”

All he could offer was a deep, throaty chuckle.

As his ministrations continued, her center continued to soak. He managed to pull her dress delicately over her head, leaving her only in carefully crafted fishnets and softly colored panties.

“So this is what was hidden above your body.” He spoke. “Every time I’ve seen you?”

He’d gotten more forward with their tryst ever since he suckled on her breast, which stunned her, yet aroused her to an utmost great extent. She didn’t really seem to mind. Her head shook. “I have more flattering wears at home.”

Benedict smiled yet again. “You’re gorgeous, my sweet.” He slipped a hand up her thigh. “But you will be ever the more when I rid you of these obstacles.”

His hands were the largest she’d ever seen, always hoping that maybe one day she could suck on those fingers or perhaps feel them swirling around the lips of her opening. Today was most likely that day. He was warm- warmer than she had ever dreamed of. As his hand slid further up- closer to her center- she began to grow more anxious, and not in the normal fashion.

“Benedict,” her voice broke. 

He raised an eyebrow in concern. “Is something wrong?”

She shook her head. “I’m not- I’m just not… completely….” Her words stumbled out, unable to find purchase with what she meant to say.

A hand crossed to her lower abdomen, hopefully getting her message across.

“Oh,” he grinned. “My sweet, you really think I would be displeased if you weren’t neatly shaved? Such a trivial matter,” a finger of his snapped at the fishnet tights. “I’ll still lick you clean.”

Christ, he was going to kill her by the end of the journey.

Both of his hands descended towards her hips, gripping the edge of her tights and pulling them down. Delicately, he removed the garment from her feet and tossed it across the car; his hands trailing slowly back up her smooth, gorgeous legs.

He let loose a low gust of air from his lips. “I can’t wait to see you wrapped around my body, beautiful girl.”

In all senses of truth, she couldn’t wait, either. She bit her lip at the thought of him plunging deep into her, arse taught and thrusting like a savage animal. Her right leg moved to lie across the top of his bent knee, spreading herself before him. His tongue darted out of his mouth to lick his lips at the sight.

He then noticed her panties. They seemed soft against her wet center, traces of hair peeking out from the edges. It looked so inviting, almost as if it were begging his fingers to invade. His hand slipped forward, calloused fingertips just barely skimming across the damp bottom of her knickers. Benedict felt her jolt at the slight touch, mind wandering to how else she would react when they delved deeper.

“So wet,” he whispered in amazement. “All for me.”

She bit her lip and nodded. It was only the two of them in this moment. Nothing else mattered. Not the rocking of the train car as it screeched along the tracks, nor the pale moon illuminating their bodies as time seemed to slow.

His thumb pressed inward, the warmth of her wetness and the thin layer of fabric creating some sort of trance upon the man. He easily traced her clitoris, rubbing it slowly and gauging her reaction.

She whimpered, her legs tensing as they found their way around his waist. It felt absolutely glorious, being treated by another human being. Of course, as she found privacy in her desolate room at night, the thought of his touch sent chills throughout her. Yet the real thing was an extreme improvement.

The hand that wasn’t in use cupped the gooseflesh of her spine. As he rubbed in circles at a greater pace around her clit, he slowly guided her down flat against the cushioned bench. Her chest rose and fell just as quick as his fingers worked, shockwave after shockwave causing her eyesight to give out.

“Benedict,” she panted. “Oh-oh, god.”

He leaned directly over her, ministrations slowing. “Mm, I wish you could see yourself from my view. Christ, that’s good.”

It was past the point of no return for these two.

She felt her thighs tremble as a rush of warmth traveled straight from her lower abdomen down to the slickness of her cunt. Never had she come this close to an orgasm before- only reliant on her thoughts pertaining to him. Now, she had the real thing.

“I love how you whimper.” he breathed, plunging a finger into her depths. 

His eyes roved over her flustered body, almost stark naked compared to his. Her flesh shone amongst the moonlight, his cock aching to explore every tantalizing inch.

Soon, she could barely control herself. He inserted a second finger, crooking them both ever just so with the pad of his thumb- working miracles against her clit. Her back arched and her arms reached out to him on impulse, grabbing him by the shoulders and pulling him towards her chest. They kissed fervently as she came, moaning into his mouth with one more digit in addition.

He pulled his face away from hers and studied it. “I cannot believe how… wondrous you are. I’ve given you your first orgasm and- god, you look so stunning when you come.”

All she could give him was a nod. That orgasm left her absolutely speechless, every nerve ending in her body white hot with pleasure. She could barely make out his face in front of her, but she knew she wanted more.

Her hand flew to the back of his head and pulled him down for yet another kiss, teeth and tongue tying together perfectly. His waist lowered against her own, his stiff cock rubbing against her stomach with every move.

He groaned against her lips. “I need to be inside of you, my cherubim.” He laid kiss against her temple. “Tasting you can wait.”

Those words sparked a flame within her, tightening her legs around his waist even further. She wanted to marvel at his body as well, but that could wait until another time. Just the thought of him making love to her while she was bare and him fully clothed made it all the more enticing.

Her hand snaked its way down to his clothed member, slipping between their bodies and grabbing as she saw fit. She’d obviously never handled such a delicacy like this before, but from his abrupt reaction, she seemed to be doing quite well.

He threw his head back and groaned at her touch, far too impatient to continue teasing. His hand batted hers away as he sat up and unbuckled his trousers, licking his lips as he looked down upon her. “I hope I’m not too big for you.”

Her mouth watered at the thought. She longed to be filled with his cock, buried to the hilt with such a satisfying treasure.

As he worked his pants down, she quickly divested herself of hers. There she sat, completely nude with Benedict’s lower half exposed.

And by god was he right. He was huge. His cock jutted out with excitement, thick and long with precum nearly dripping from its head. He gripped it by the base and lowered himself back against her body, his length seeming to rub everywhere but where she wanted it most.

“Benedict,” she gasped, hands gripping the back of his white dress shirt.

He grunted in reply, head digging into the crook of her neck, mouthing against the rapid pulse beating against her skin. Finally, the blunt head of his cock found its way to her opening, swirling around her lips.

“You already-“ he whimpered. “-feel so fucking amazing.”

She mewled, so insanely ready to be breached. He began to press forward, his cock sliding into her inch by inch. Her gasp filled the cabin, eyes almost bulging out of her skull.

He traced his lips up her neck and to her jaw. “How does it feel?”

Of course, she couldn’t form words. Her moan stretched as he settled within her aching cunt completely. He let out a gust of breath at this, eyes opening and settling against her face. His gaze then traveled downwards to their intertwined bodies, her bare legs wrapped around his waist as his cock plunged slowly in and out of her. It absolutely wrecked him.

A hand traveled to her neck, thumb pressing against her pulse. “Does it feel good?”

The added pressure against her throat made stars appear in her peripheral vision, eyes fluttering open and closed as she maintained contact with him. She nodded to the best of her ability, still so overwhelmed with his thick length stretching her open.

His pace quickened, the slick sound of her walls as his cock slid forth and back like music to their ears. Yet, it wasn’t enough. The hand at her throat flew to her arched back, quickly lifting her up against his solid chest. He turned to where his backside hit the cushion of the bench sitting upright, hands now at her hips. Their movements stopped, both drinking in the sight of each other’s disheveled appearance.

“All these years,” he mumbled, his eyes soft with adoration. “How have I never given myself to you?”

Her thoughts finally wandered from the feeling of being so full. “I’m finally yours.”

His smile lit up the room. Reaching forward, he cupped her jaw and sweetly kissed her lips, letting the fluidity of their movements take course.

She huffed as this angle pushed her even further in a deliciously satisfying way. He pulled away from her lips and gingerly swiped his fingers across her face, memorizing her by touch.

“I bet you love this.” His hands descended back to her hips. “Faster, darling?”

A nod was all he needed, biting his lip in awareness as he gave a particularly rough thrust upwards. This time, it hit her sweet spot- the breath knocked right out of her. Benedict continued this rhythm; one hand now wrapped around a cheek of her bottom as the other stayed at her hip, his thumb pressing against her belly.

Miraculously, Benedict’s mind wandered to the thoughts of their past. Strange, their meeting. She was merely twelve years old and he thirty. She was so delicate, such a playful thing. Truthfully, this still seemed to hold out. He’d never dreamed of it reaching this point.

The train car hit a particularly bumpy crossroad, a powerful movement adding to the jolt of his thrusts. She let a scream rip from her throat, unaware of any passerby in the train.

Her face scrunched as she tried to form some string of words. She squeaked out his name as he nodded, focusing intently on her expression as his pace increased.

“Faster,” she breathed, gripping his broad shoulders as tightly as her fingers would allow.

It was all or nothing, now. He took her command in pride, pounding into her sopping wet cunt with fervor. He began to whimper at just how good it felt, reaching the deepest, untouched depths of her body.

Her eyes began to drift closed as she reached her peak, gradually tightening around his pulsating cock. Benedict felt the sudden need to sharpen her senses. He wanted to see her come undone above him, wrecked beyond natural belief. 

He dove in for her lips, pulling at her lower with his teeth as a hand flew to her cheek. His thrusts slowed, yet deepened as he moaned into her mouth. “Open your eyes- look at me, baby.”

She did so, fluttering with warmth. “You’re so goddamn tight, so perfect.” He whispered, now slamming his cock into her wetness. “That’s it, I can feel you. So good- bloody fucking good.”

His dirty talk worked miracles with her, almost pushing her to the edge. Yet she needed just a bit more. Something- anything else.

“What else?” She rasped, her hands now at the back of his neck, legs tightened around his marvelous waist. “Oh please, Benedict, what more do you want to do to me?”

That was her first coherent sentence in what seemed like ages. This threw him for a loop, his movements halting- pulling a whine from her throat.

“Oh, my girl. The things I’ll do to you and your heavenly body.” He gave a thrust. “The things I’ll do when your father’s around.” Another thrust. “Every sinful thing the human mind can create- I’ll do with your body, you gorgeous fucking girl.”

His words- however obscene they were- ignited the brewing fire in her stomach. Just the thought of their impending rendezvouses were enough to give her utmost pleasure. The dirtiest, vilest ways to make love with him- the man that she’d known for what felt like forever. That’s what it took.

She shook, endless whimpers and cries straining from her throat as her second orgasm approached, tightening around his thick cock as it still plunged in and out of her depths.

A smile bloomed across his face as he blissfully observed hers, purely destroyed from their fucking. He felt so much love for this woman. Yes, he knew it was in him all along, yet it was the wrong type of love. He knew this now, and it made his heart swell. His cock, too, seeing as he closely neared his climax.

“That’s it, lovely girl, that’s it.” He cooed, his hands gripping her hips as he still plunged, struggling to keep himself under control. “I’m almost there, ah- Christ.”

Instead of fully pounding within her sensitive cunt, he slowed- fighting against his urges. He was so close that he only needed to give his least, deriving indulgent mewls from his lover. Benedict gave her warmth a last few soft, sweet pumps and spilled into her body, involuntarily biting at her rapid pulse near the jugular.

They sat, drowning in sweat and pleasure as he softened within her, not daring to leave.

She gave a small grunt as she finally sat up from her slouch against his body, stretching her now aching bones. Her complexion was as soft as honey when she smiled down at him.

“Was I… good?” She whispered, fingers twisting the curl at his nape. 

He nodded. “My gorgeous girl, was it not evident enough from my lack of ‘polite phrasing’?” They laughed as a small, inquisitive sound emitted from her while his member reverberated through her body.

Suddenly, she gasped and pulled off of him, a startling emptiness hitting them both. “Dear god, what time is it?”

“How could you possibly think about the time when we just-?” The man began, but shut his mouth when he understood her concern. “Oh, god.”

They’d turned to the window, seeing the environment pictured clearer than it had been before. While the train was in motion.

“Fuck, it’s stopping!” He hissed, looking around for his discarded clothes.

The two scrambled about the cabin like ants in search of their belongings, tidying up and throwing back together what they could before the locomotive could break. She hastily threw on her dress, having him tie her together. As they touched, sparks yet again ignited from the simple warmth of fingertips against skin. Now that the deed had been done, it would be hard to keep away from each other.

“Do I look seemingly normal?” She questioned, breathing almost erratically. 

He shifted his tie and let out a snort. She did indeed look perfectly fine, but her makeup had been smudged and her hair parted at odd angles. Then the thought of how exactly she got that way collided into his brain, so he cleared his throat. “Of course.”

The train had stopped, and all that was left were the two in the car, staring at each other from just barely feet away. They closed the distance, quickly making way to their lips.

“It’s only been minutes yet I miss your body,” he whispered into her mouth. “When will I have you next?”

She blinked. “Sooner than never,” she replied, pulling at his hair as she planted her lips on the man yet again. “My father will be furious.”


End file.
